1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of chamber component cleaning and refurbishment.
2. Background Information
The fabrication of semiconductor devices typically comprises forming multiple layers, including non-metallic layers such as interlayer dielectrics, etch stop layers, and passivation layers. Many of these layers are often deposited using chemical vapor deposition (CVD) methods. Such deposition methods also form deposits of the deposition species on internal chamber components such as a faceplate, also known as a showerhead, of a gas distribution assembly.
Deposits must be routinely removed from the internal chamber surfaces so that they do not serve as a contamination source. Plasma cleaning chemistries can be utilized to clean the chamber components in situ. Alternatively the chamber components can be removed from the chamber and cleaned in solution ex situ. Such cleaning solutions generally comprise a chemistry of nitric acid (HNO3) and hydrofluoric acid (HF).